


My Jump Chain, Notes

by Pokemonever1994



Series: My Jump Chain [1]
Category: Jump Chain (4chan)
Genre: Jump Chain, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonever1994/pseuds/Pokemonever1994
Summary: This is for the moment simply a document to put basic information about an upcoming Jump Chain series in. More information are inside.





	1. Alt-Chain Information

**Author's Note:**

> This "Chapter" and, in fact, this part of the series, is basically for me to give you the basic notes on what to expect and the character sheets for the series' main character, aka my SI.  
If you read this before the main story is published, please wait a few moments as I'll be posting that story immemdiately after and this is simply here to inform about certain bits and pieces of my story with notes added or edited as needed.  
This chapter we go over the Accomodations and complications from the Alt-Chain Builder that can be found among the standard Jump Chain supplements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Update to the conditions, not a new character sheet. I have decided to replace one of the accomodations for another for this reason.

Starting Point:

Chosen: Before starting, grab all Blue and Red "Standard Chain" options.

Exchange Rate: 3 Accomodations per 2 Complications

Standard Chain Options:

Accomodations

Braving the Gauntlets  
Gauntlets provide rewards in exchange for completing challenges without the benefit of any CP  
purchases, and don’t result in a failed chain if the Jumper dies in the attempt. There’s really no  
downside beyond the potential for grievous emotional damage for your Jumper.

  
Death is Not the End  
If your Jumper dies, or otherwise ends their chain, they get sent home, with all the perks, items, and  
companions they’ve collected over the course of their chain. Instead of, you know, croaking.

  
Going Native  
If your Jumper finally finds a place to call home, they can refuse to leave when their time in a jump is  
over, effectively ending their own chain.

  
Homesick  
At the end of each jump, your Jumper has the option of ending their journeying, by returning home  
for good with everything they’ve collected up to that point.

  
Look Before You Jump  
Maybe your Jumper can choose their own adventure, able to select what their next jump will be.  
Whether or not they’re aware of the details of the jump and what choices are made is up to you.

  
Nothing Happened While You Were Out  
While your Jumper is off gallivanting about the multiverse, worlds your Jumper has visited remain  
paused until they return or their chain ends. This includes their home world.

  
Spark/End-Jump  
Your Jumper’s adventure has the potential to end with a transformation into a new multiversal being,  
with abilities beyond anything available in any jump. It may be difficult, frustrating, or lead them to do  
things they otherwise wouldn’t – but when the chain ends they’ll gain a rare and powerful Spark.

Supplements  
Chosen start with two (2) purchases of this Accommodation: Body-Mod and Warehouse.  
Supplements can make life much, much easier for your Jumper. Spaceports, arenas, hotels, rivals and  
anything else is fair game.

Benched  
You really need to stop picking people up. You have a serious hoarding problem. You can’t even  
import them all at the same time! Your Jumper has infinite companion slots. This means they can  
“companion” any number of people, and import whoever they choose – but are limited to the  
number of active companions by Not Alone.

  
Not Alone  
Chosen start with four (4) purchases of this Accommodation, for up to 8 active Companions.  
Everybody needs somebody. The first purchase allows for one companion to follow the Jumper to  
each subsequent setting, and each subsequent purchase doubles the number of companions your  
Jumper can have with them.

  
Spawn of Jumper  
Any children your Jumper has automatically become companions. Exactly how this works with a  
limited number of companions from Not Alone, if your jumper doesn’t have Accommodations like  
Benched or The Entourage is up to you.

Complications:

Entertain Me  
Your Jumper’s adventures must be entertaining to some entity (presumably their benefactor) in order  
to continue. Additionally, that entity may issue directives for the Jumper to complete. And if the  
Jumper fails to amuse them, the ride ends.

Diminishing Returns  
There’s only so many ways to improve – many of them overlap, or interfere with one another.  
Because of this, perks’ additive effects drop off quickly. Exactly how that happens, and to what  
degree, is up to you.

Self-Choice:

Complications:

No Canon Companions  
I hope you weren't counting on your Jumper making a particular character into a companion or  
follower. It turns out that any character more than briefly mentioned in canon is too integral to the  
fabric of the setting’s reality for them to leave.

Heavy Is The Quill  
What IS Jumpchain, really? Sure, it’s a single-player imagination game, but it’s also a community, and  
a creative outlet. For every jump taken, before another is begun, you must write at least 1000 words  
dedicated to your Jumper's adventures there. Posting your writefagging is STRONGLY recommended.  
This Complication can be chosen up to 10 times.

No Stat Perks (x2) (Luck, Charisma)  
Take the basic stats of a system of your choice (luck, speed, strength, dexterity, charisma, intelligence,  
wisdom, stamina, etc.). Your Jumper fails to benefit from perks which increase that attribute.  
This Complication can be chosen up to 6 times, a different attribute chosen each time.

Accomodations:

Savings Account  
Maybe you don’t see anything particularly tempting in a jump document, or want to save some of  
that CP for a rainy jump. Each selection of this Accommodation allows for 100 unspent CP to be  
reserved for spending in future jumps. Whether this takes the form of a cute piggy bank is up to you.  
Note: Savings Account gives a 10% interest

The Entourage  
Maybe you have too many companions to import, or don’t want to pay import prices for companions.  
With this Accommodation, any number of companions can be imported for free, with no CP to spend.  
At least the gang is all here.

Combine Jumps  
“It's not where you take things from — it's where you take (your Jumper) to.” – Jean-Luc Godard  
Even if they aren’t similar, any two or more jumps’ settings and options can be merged together. Your  
Jumper still starts with 1000 CP, backgrounds only apply to their own jumps, and they spend the jump  
in a sort-of-new and sort-of-unique world that blends more recognizable realities together.  
Don’t be afraid of unoriginality: “Authenticity is invaluable; originality is non-existent.” – Jim Jarmusch

Singular Power Pool  
Who doesn’t love real-time resource management games? O-oh, you don’t? Well, I guess when you  
could use ki, mana, spirit, chakra, will, energy, PP, or magicka just to cast a fireball, it could be  
annoying keeping track of all that. With this Accommodation, all your Jumper’s bullshit powers with  
individual resource pools in their respective universes now use a single pool, instead.

Grant  
“In light of your blah blah blah promising blah blah please take this endowment (not that kind!)”  
Looks like the benefactors are being especially kind today, because they’ve decided to give your  
Jumper an 100 extra CP to spend, each jump.  
This Accommodation can be selected up to ten (10) times.

Gift Return  
“I love it.” (Thank God it came with a gift receipt!) Lots of discounts come with free options – this  
Accommodation lets one discarded any free items (or stipends) for up to half their CP value, to spend  
on things they really want.


	2. Character Sheet, Jump 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the character sheet for the first jump, namely every choice made in the Jump Chain CYOA

Region: 1d8 = 8, choice: Johto  
Age: 1d8 = 1+9: 10  
Gender: Male → Female (-100)  
Identity Background: Small Town -5  
• Physically Fit  
• Newbark Town (Home)  
Starter Pokemon: Actual Starter (Free) Cyndaquil

Abilities:  
Physical Fitness (Free): Unusually high fitness level  
Mechanic (Free): Skilled at improving and/or repairing machines  
Aura (Free): Can sense and use Aura  
Champ in the Making (-300): Extremely skilled at training individuals and teams alike, combat and team management skills up  
Gear:  
Bag (Free): Larger on the Inside, basically like in the Games  
Pokegear (Free): Johto pseudo-phone with radio app, phone app, map and clock  
Pokedex (Free): Already filled, like in the Anime  
x5 Pokeballs (Free): Standard capture rate, normal Pokeballs basically.  
x3 Potions (Free): First-Aid in a bottle  
Hat (Free): Nice accessory  
x3 Masterballs (2x) (-200): Perfect catchrate, naturally  
HM Collection (-50): One of each HM  
50k Pokedollar (2x) (-100): What it says on the tin  
Rapelling Gear (-50): Gear that lets you go down cliffs easily, detaches on command from the top.  
Rebreather (-50): Allows you to dive infinitely in water, works also in toxic environments  
Parachute (-50): Reusable parachute for emergencies, has to be repacked to be reused.  
Wingsuit (-50): Integrates into clothes and can be activated in freefall to direct it. Useful in emergencies, hard to control.


	3. Pokemon List Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small list of notes on Ruby's current Pokemon collection as of Chapter 3 of my Jump.

**On-Team Pokemon:**

Ember  
Species: Cyndaquil  
Personality: Jolly  
Sex: Male  
OT: Ruby  
Type: Fire  
Ability: Flashfire  
Moves:

  1. Tackle
  2. Smokescreen
  3. Growl
  4. Ember
  5. Flamethrower

Note:  
Ember is Ruby's first Pokemon and has been raised by her family since he hatched from his Egg. He is the son of Blastfire, the Thyplosion of Ruby's father though he hasn't inherited a egg move from his parents.

Heracles  
Species: Heracross  
Personality: Easy-Going  
Sex: Male  
OT: Ruby  
Type: Fire  
Ability: Swarm  
Moves:

  1. Mega Punch
  2. Bug Bite
  3. Pump-Up
  4. Horn Leech

Note:  
Heracles is the first Pokemon caught by Ruby and a Heracross native to Route 29. He was defeated by Ember during a prolonged fight and caught in a normal Pokeball afterward. In terms of strength he is currently the strongest of Ruby's Pokemon as of Chapter 4 and was specially trained to deal with Water-type Pokemon by learning the move Horn Leech.

Cleo  
Species: Hoothoot  
Personality: Serious  
Sex: Female  
OT: Ruby  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Moves:

  1. Peck
  2. Tackle
  3. Growl
  4. Psychic

Note:  
Cleo is the second Pokemon caught by Ruby and the third member of her team. Cleo was caught during the night in a normal Pokeball after fighting Ember and losing. She is currently the weakest Pokemon under Ruby's command but is in the makings of becoming a Ghost-type counter with Ruby planning to evolve her into Noctowl for this purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the first character sheet was made before I knew about the supplement and as such I was making it with the vanilla tools of Jump Chains.


End file.
